One or more aspects relate, in general, to processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to facilitating such processing.
A computing environment includes one or more computing systems, and a computing system typically includes hardware and computer programs that are managed by an operating system. The operating system performs a number of tasks including recognizing input, sending output, keeping track of files, controlling peripheral devices and providing security, as examples.
Operating systems, however, generally lack the ability to recognize and protect themselves from dangerous requests. Commands are accepted and loads are processed. It is typically the responsibility of a system administrator to take action to protect the system. For example, if operating system code is modified by, for instance, introducing an exit or other code or restarting a new version of the code, the system administrator is responsible for taking action if the change negatively affects the system.